1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydrodynamic support bearing for an endless belt used in tire testing machines.
2. Prior Art
Tire testing machines of various types have been advanced, and many use some type of a belt that simulates a road surface. Usually the belt of this type has to be supported on some type of a central support, and a typical air bearing support is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,699. While the test apparatus shown in this patent comprises supports for all four wheels of an automobile being tested, the load from the wheels is reacted from a fluid bearing utilizing air that is emitted through a plurality of openings to provide air suspension for the belt.
In some installations, water has been used as a hydrostatic bearing to support the belt. Water is exhausted from a plurality of jets impinging on the bottom of the belt under pressure sufficient to support the belt. Substantial pressure and flow are required for that type of bearing.
Additionally, rollers have been used for supporting belts directly underneath a tire that is being tested.
It should also be noted that air bearings are described in the Society of Automotive Engineers Report No. 730582 entitled "The Calspan Tire Research Facility: Design, Development and Initial Test Results" by K. B. Byrd and J. F. Martin.